Braiding
by Maxaro
Summary: Two-shot, AU. Jaune has discovered a passion he thought was lost to the ages, one that he hasn't been able to practice ever since he left home to go to Beacon; braiding and hairstyling. Oh how he has missed the feel of soft strands of hair in his hands as he creates works of art with his fingers. However, there's still someone who he hasn't been able to work with.../Max-Lone-Combo.
1. Chapter 1

**Maxaro: *sigh* I know what you're thinking already; _"Maxaro, what the hell are you doing? Why are you putting out another two-shot story when you haven't even finished Jaune and Weiss Arc yet!?"_**

 **Ugh.. okay, listen, I'm sorry about the marriage fic. We are going to finish it, we promise, we just haven't felt like it. No ideas have come beyond a few scenes, and we don't want to give you guys something that isn't up to our standards. This story is just something that felt really good to write and helped _me_ especially to get back into writing after having a stress breakdown. don't worry about having to wait for months for chapter two either, it's already written and ready to be posted sometime this weekend most likely. Please enjoy this piece of fluff about the ship that helps me be happy. **

**Oh, and even though it might be redundant to say, this is an AU. The #fuckCinder'splan!AU to be exact. No Cinder plan, no Grimm invasion during Vytal, just normal Huntsmen training.**

 **And, lastly, I dedicate this to my heroes; The hotdog man-senpai and Kuro kaze no aka kira-senpai.**

Jaune had a habit. It was a habit built up from his many years of staying with his sisters, and it was a habit that all of his friends didn't particularly mind. It wasn't a bad habit by any means, and many of them actually enjoyed it; some more than others, though they would never ever admit to it. The habit in question was simply this: Playing with hair. His sisters had many ways to pass the time, but their favorite, especially when they were all younger, was dress up. And part of dress up for the Arcs was hair. The hair had to look cute, or the whole outfit was all for naught! Jaune had developed a knack for braiding, and styling, naturally, from all the years he had been happily dragged into participating in this activity.

So, of course, this stuck with him. The first time it happened, everyone was speechless. Ruby had just been talking, and everyone was listening with rapt attention, and Jaune noticed she hadn't gotten her hair cut in quite a while. At the time, Ruby's hair had actually went down past her shoulders, and he thought it looked quite nice. Another side of him thought there was something missing, though, and he had subconsciously snuck up behind her and started braiding it rather thoughtlessly. Though Ruby had blushed and sputtered at first, when it was revealed to everyone after a while that Jaune actually knew what he was doing, she had gladly sat still and let him work while he listened to whatever she wanted to talk about, thinking offhandedly that it felt rather nice having his hands comb through her hair.

That was his awakening, in a sense. He recalled, in that moment while braiding Ruby's black and red tipped hair, how much he missed getting to do this. He remembered the feeling of Noir or Violet's heavenly locks in his hands and how the simple action always let his mind calm down, even in the most tense situations. He recalled how much he loved the feeling of his hands gently combing through someone's hair right then and there, getting to feel every soft strand against his fingers, making the hair become united into a braid...

Something about it felt rather cathartic, and in reality, Jaune's hands had been very much on autopilot, muscle memory having let him create a pair of twin tails for Ruby in mere minutes, while his mind had just been focused on the softness of the girl's terasses. When he had finished, Ruby was practically glowing red, though she couldn't deny she liked the feeling of Jaune's hands playing with her hair and the twin tails he had given her looked very cute, even Weiss agreed to that.

So, from that day onward, Jaune knew he had found one of his lost treasures. He wanted to keep braiding hair, both to make sure whoever the hair belonged to looked their best, and to help him relax.

It didn't take long before even Yang gave him special permission to touch her hair, and thus followed a string of events that lead to his friends falling in love with the simple act that had recently become so commonplace. It was just as calming for them as it was him, and Jaune knew after Coco asked him to style her hair, he had a gift. A very, very odd, but special gift. If a fashionista such as Coco would come to him for something like that, he understood he _had_ to be good. No, he had to be better than good. He held a power in his hands, and everyone knew it.

It didn't surprise him when Sun and Ren had asked, and when the girls had saw his work on their hair the amount of nosebleeds had been incredible. Jaune himself was sure he would have been bleeding if he hadn't been the one to work on them too. They were just that beautiful.

But there was one head of hair he hadn't touched up, one head of perfect, delicate, soft hair that he wanted so desperately to touch. He knew that was perhaps a creepy thought, but he didn't care, he couldn't help how he felt. Weiss just... refused. He didn't know if it was because she disliked physical contact, or for another reason, but she hadn't come to him.

Not yet.

XXX

Laying on his bed in his room, restlessly thumbing the sheets, Jaune couldn't help but think he wanted a nice head of hair right about now. It was certainly a weird thought, but being restless was one of the few things in life that Jaune absolutely hated, and styling, especially braiding, someone's hair was, and had always been, a surefire way to remedy said restlessness. His hands needed to work, he needed mental stimulation, and most of all he needed to calm down.

Having nothing to do didn't make Jaune relaxed, it made him agitated, and for a moment he considered heading down to the gym to relieve some frustration while he waited for everyone to return from their movie trip. And when he said everyone, he meant everyone. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Coco, Velvet, Sun, the list was endless it seemed. Everyone who could help his restless mind by lending him their hair so he could braid it was gone. It was only him and Weiss left, the one person he couldn't braid the hair of.

"So bored..." Jaune groaned, kicking his feet into his bed like an angry child. "This is all your fault, Noir... if you'd just let me see Planet Battle without you, I'd never be in this situation, but noooooo, I have to wait and watch it with you!" A soft knock against his door could be heard, and Jaune's attention immediately shifted towards it. Someone was here! His boredom would finally be alleviated! Mental stimulation!

"Come in!" He yelled, somewhat excitedly, and after a moment the door opened and in came Weiss, as beautiful and gentle as ever. Her entrance, though unassuming and very much shy and quiet in nature, was absolutely elegant on a level Jaune had not previously known to exist before he had met her. It was one of the things about her that he loved so much. One of the things that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. Just how graceful she did everything and anything. He supposed she owed that to her background of aristocracy, and familial perfection, but he figured it could have also just been an inherent trait.

"Um, hello, Jaune... do you mind if I just spend time in here? It's kind of lonely in my dorm without everyone else there." He knew she disliked being alone, he knew how afraid of that she was now that she didn't have to be.

"I don't mind," he assured her. She looked so small, and not in terms of height. She looked out of place, and uncomfortable, but in a very controlled way. This was Weiss' natural state. She tried so hard to hide it behind a false persona before now, the weight of which undoubtedly made her weak, and weary. He wanted so badly to make sure that her persona never needed to go up again, but he knew she wouldn't let him.

Jaune sat up on his bed as Weiss nodded gratefully, a small smile, one that Jaune loved seeing, making its way to her soft lips. "Thank you." He answered the smile with one of his own, though his was far bigger of course. He understood how bad it felt being lonely, especially when you had become used to living alongside someone for so long, so he had no intention of letting her feel such an unfortunate feeling if he could help it.

"Don't mention it, you can stay here for as long as you like." Jaune expected Weiss to sit down once she had received confirmation that she could stay, but she remained standing by the door into the room, not making any attempt to move either to a chair or one of the four beds in the room. "Umm... you want to sit down anywhere?" He asked uncertainly.

Weiss jumped slightly as he spoke up, as if her mind had been elsewhere completely, forgetting she was in this room with him at all.A soft, pink flush spread across her cheeks as she quickly sat down on the very edge of his bed, though she didn't say a word.

Her reaction wasn't anything new, the atmosphere between them was always, and had always been, somewhat awkward in the way that most atmospheres were between two people who are so different. Weiss was still trying to figure herself out; her personality, her behavior, the way she felt about things without influence from those above her. She was still developing in a way that most people were allowed to do growing up, but she never was allowed to. "I-I was thinking... Ruby can't stop talking about the last time you did her hair. You remember, right?" He certainly did, he was rather proud of that. His first time trying buns, and it had turned out so perfectly. To his, and Ruby's, delight. "Well, uh... I was thinking..."

Jaune laughed at that quietly. Weiss fumbling over her words was so cute, and still somehow she seemed so charming. Jaune wondered if it really was just a trait she had. As embarrassing as it should have been, she made it work. She made everything work. He held in a dreamy sigh, feeling like a little kid with a crush. "Thinking about what?" He asked, pressing her on in what he hoped was a helpful manner.

"I was getting to that, you dolt!" She blurted out, seeming very flustered. "I was thinking... of maybe... taking you up on that offer..." he smiled, still feeling like teasing her a bit. Just for fun.

"And what offer would that be, Weiss? I think you need to refresh my memory..." seeing Weiss huff while the pink flush on her cheeks only grew more intense was a pleasure Jaune had never before experienced up close. Even if he hadn't been smitten, badly, with the frankly amazing girl before him, he doubted he would have been able to _not_ find her adorable.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, you dunce..." she mumbled quietly, casting a glance towards the door, as if scared that it would burst open any second now and she was going to be exposed in the biggest scandal Remnant had ever known.

"Yes, I do. And I'll gladly help you, Snow Angel, but only if you spell it out for me." Jaune knew calling her Snow Angel made Weiss flustered, but she hadn't asked him to not call her that in what felt like forever, so he wanted to see if she still 'hated' the nickname he had crafted for her.

A sigh passed through the snow white heiress' lips as she resigned herself to her fate, her gaze landing on the floor as pink darkened into red and her cheeks' temperature rose steadily. "Jaune Arc... can you please braid my hair...?"

Jaune felt like screaming in joy from the rooftops. He had somehow managed to do the impossible. What he previously thought as a goal he would have to work towards his whole life, he just had accomplished. Somehow, things had worked out in his favor. She looked so dang cute he wanted to pinch her cheeks, but he also knew that in doing so he would suffer through frostbite and become a kebab. And not a delicious meaty one that people enjoy, more like a veggie kebab that was full of all the stuff kids refuse to eat at dinner.

He settled for a nod. "Weiss Schnee, I would be delighted to braid your hair." This seemed to make her even more embarrassed, and Jaune wondered if he should say her full name more often. "I'm going to need you to sit in this chair though," he said, getting up and walking over to Pyrrha and Nora's shared vanity. Weiss followed him, her hands clutched tightly to one another, held stiffly down by her waist. She sat down in the chair hesitantly, feeling old memories of Winter and her playing with makeup when they were allowed to goof off.

It made her happy.

Jaune settled down behind her on a slightly elevated stool, though he didn't exactly need it thanks to her height, and Weiss unintentionally tensed up as she could feel his presence behind her. She still had issues with physical touch, even after so many years, but she wanted to feel Jaune's, apparently, expert hands comb through her long, masterfully cared for hair. If even Yang, someone who took, if possible, even greater care of her hair could let Jaune braid it, his hands and skills must be those of a master. So Weiss took a deep breath, forcing her mind to relax while her body remained as rigid as ever, and she met Jaune's deep, sapphire gaze in the large vanity mirror before her.

Weiss couldn't deny that Jaune had very mesmerizing eyes. They were like cobalt wells, filled with so many emotions at all times. She had heard of people wearing their emotions on their sleeve, but never had she seen someone carry most, if not all, of their real emotions solely in their eyes. At least not until Jaune. She nodded for him to begin braiding her hair, taking a moment to realize that this would be the first time since her time with Winter, when she was little, that someone other than herself would intentionally touch and care for her hair.

"Just relax, Weiss. I promise you'll enjoy this." Jaune's gentle voice, his tone softer than she could ever remember hearing, soothed Weiss' nerves slightly as his nimble and extremely dextrous fingers undid her side-ponytail, letting her long, snowy white tresses fall down her back.

That was it. That was the first step done. Now, she just needed to relax even more, and let him do what he did best. She loved seeing what he did to her other friends, she loved seeing their new styles every other week. It's always someone, and it never seems to take too much time to do. Not even the really intricate styles that would take a normal stylist hours to do. Jaune was so meticulous in assuring that every detail was flawless, but he made sure to be fast as well, so as not to bore his friends.

She let out a shaky breath as his fingers softly, slowly ran from her scalp, and through the downy snowfall that was her so treasured hair. Jaune himself felt like letting out a satisfied sound at the feel of it. It was comparable to the softness of a kitten, and he loved every second of it. He oh so gently began his work, and Weiss felt a little bit more relaxed at just how delicately he was treating her. She didn't feel any apprehension at letting him do it, not anymore, but there was a small layer of fear that was still there. Unfortunately, she didn't think that layer would ever be eased. It was buried too deep.

This was such an intimate thing to her, and she knew that was subjective. It probably wasn't as intimate for Jaune, or really any of the others, sans Ruby, who seemed so embarrassed when he did it. To her, it was something she had only ever imagined letting someone do if she loved them.

Which was really one of the many things that made this, letting Jaune oh so delicately transform her hair into something new, uncomfortable for Weiss. She didn't know how she felt about the Knight. He made her feel... odd, but also treasured, revered even. She knew Jaune had feelings for her, real feelings, despite what she may have thought in the beginning, and he honestly didn't care about her Schnee name. At first he had acted like a complete dunce, much like the idiots and brutes who had tried to court her on the many galas and events she had been made to go to while growing up, but after what had happened with Neptune, how he had gone out of his way to make sure she was happy, even if it meant she wouldn't be with him, while she had acted just like Jaune himself had when he first saw her, Weiss started to understand the depth of Jaune's feelings.

Another sigh escaped her lips, though this one was not one of discomfort, quite the opposite actually. The gentle, careful tugs on her white locks felt nice. Jaune certainly knew what was he was doing, though Weiss had never doubted that fact. He was much more than meets the eye.

Every twist, every tug, every single move he made felt good. Extremely good. So good that she didn't even realize her eyes were slowly falling. She relaxed further into the chair and hummed happily as Jaune kept on doing one specific motion hat felt really good. Braiding was kind of like getting a massage in a weird way, or, at least, it felt like it to her. When Jaune's fingers brushed up against her scalp, she honestly felt heaven. A part of her urged her mouth to speak out for more, to maybe, potentially get more than just her hair braided. To go further and get an actual massage. She probably would have if the thought wasn't so embarrassing.

"Weiss, have I ever told you that your hair is beautiful? It's clear that you take very good care of it, I don't even think Yang's is as soft as yours, now that I'm feeling it. What kind of products do you use?" She wanted to speak the truth, but how snobbish would it sound if she answered back with every single brand of organic, natural hair care product that she had lining her specific shelf in her dorm's bathroom? Probably so snobby that he would laugh at her. Why he would, she had no clue, but she felt very self conscious around Jaune. She didn't want to seem like such a... rich girl. She didn't want to seem like another one of those rich celebrities that relied on their daddies' money.

But in truth, wasn't that what she was? She knew she didn't rely on the money, but she certainly put it to use when it came to stuff like personal health, and not so much with things like fashion. Maybe that wasn't so bad, and, in fact, could be seen as commendable, but she didn't want to say it all the same. Because what if he did laugh at her? And why did she even care so much?

The soft chuckle that made its way from Jaune's throat after her silence caused Weiss to feel a very unnerving mixture of elated and nervous. The sound itself made her insides feel warm in a way that she hadn't felt since Winter, but the reason for why he was laughing was a unknown to Weiss. And she hated unknowns. "I'll take your silence to mean 'Too many to list off' and just assume that your hair is somehow infused with snow Dust." Jaune's words, his reason for laughing, made the knot in Weiss' stomach unwind. He wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing with her.

It made her feel warm inside, even more so than before.

She didn't dare answer him, letting herself become lost in his touch again to make her mind and heart stop beating and hurting. She had no idea just how her hair looked at the moment, not having opened her eyes since she had shut them the first time, but she knew Jaune was making her look beautiful. Had he not been trying to become a Huntsman, Weiss might have considered hiring him as her personal hair stylist. His touch, the precision he worked with, put even the most expensive hairdressers she had had work on her hair to shame.

She really needed this—to just relax for a moment. To unwind and let the stress of her everyday life fade away, even if it was for just that, a mere moment. Though, she couldn't escape her feelings now. Not with Jaune so close to her. While they were completely alone. And with him so lovingly braiding her hair.

This was a moment. It was like a scene set in a romance film. The gentle, loving, selfless guy braiding her hair, and she, the girl who was probably too good from him in the eyes of many, accepting his gentle ministrations happily. There was no tension in the air, no stress, no expectations for how this moment could end, there was only relief. How was she able to deny her feelings now? Jaune relaxed her, deep down she always knew she felt better in his presence. It wasn't that she felt _safe_ with him around‒she could defend herself after all and she always felt safe unless it was clear she was in over her head‒but she did feel serene.

All of the troubles that plagued her mind were gone when she was near him. She felt like maybe, just maybe she could spend more time with him, let him get to know her more. They already did know a lot about each other. They had talked perhaps a billion times since the ball, they had talked alone without interference, and they had learned so much about one another. They broke through the awkward air every time they did talk, because they wanted to talk. She knew the only reason that awkwardness existed between them was because they were both clearly holding something back, and now she knew what that something might be.

She was content to just let it happen, now. To see how it all ended up playing out.

They were a lot alike in some ways, she and Jaune, while in others they were as different as could be. They were both from big, well known, powerful families and they both felt the pressure and weight of such a heritage pushing them down each and every day. But Jaune had different pressure than her. Weiss knew her pressure came from her father and her upbringing, making her want to always be perfect, making her always feel like she wasn't good enough when she strived for anything short of perfection. Jaune's pressure, however, came from him and him only. He had told her about his family many times, and not once had he ever mentioned anything about them having high expectations for him. Jaune wanted to be a 'hero' because _he_ felt he needed to uphold his family's legacy. He was here, right now, because _he_ wanted to be here, not because someone forced or pushed him to come here.

And Weiss respected that. It was self-destructive, he wanted more from himself than was humanly possible for someone without any prior training, but Weiss understood _why_ he pushed himself so hard. Because he, just like her, felt the weight of a legacy on his shoulders.

"And I think we're done. What do you think, Snow Angel? Do you like it?" Jaune's voice broke Weiss out of her musings, bringing her back to the here and now. Her eyes opened, first meeting Jaune's before she looked at her hair, and the hopeful shimmer within them tugged at her heart. She felt nervous about what might happen after this, but Weiss knew that she wanted to take this further. She wanted to know how Jaune really felt so she could tell him how she really felt.

Her gaze wandered downward on the mirror until she was staring into her own ice-blue eyes, though, to be fair, that wasn't what she was staring at. She was staring at her hair, or what Jaune had made her hair into.

It was like something she had seen once in a bridal magazine she had looked through out of curiosity, and it absolutely stole her breath away. Her hair was up, neatly, cleanly, not a single hair was out of place. It was as if she were wearing a crown of her own hair, but it still didn't look weird. It looked natural, and beautiful. There was something that made her blush though, when had Jaune managed to sneak the flower into her hair? She nearly pulled her hands up to caress her own hair out of disbelief, but she refused to touch it, she didn't want to risk even coming close to ruining it in any way.

There was just something so mesmerizing about it, and she adored it. "I love it, I-... it's really beautiful, thank you so much, Jaune." Weiss almost felt like crying. She didn't know why, she wasn't sad, she wasn't feeling emotional due to any‒as Ruby called them‒'lady problems', she was just happy. As happy as she could possibly be, and what Jaune did to her hair was the cherry on the ice cream sundae. As Ruby would also say.

"I'm really glad you like it, Snow Angel," Jaune spoke softly. There was something that Weiss wanted to say, but she couldn't force it out. She didn't think friends should say it to other friends, but she also didn't want to hold back from it. She wordlessly stood up, and embraced Jaune tightly. He wasn't expecting it, and stumbled back a little bit from the force of the comfortable collision.

The discomfort Weiss usually felt when touching someone or when someone was touching her was nowhere to be seen. She didn't feel it with Jaune, not now at least. Carefully, she angled herself so she could bury her face in Jaune's shoulder without risking damaging the beautiful piece of art he had made her hair into. Her arms pulled her as close to him as she possibly could, letting the entirety of Jaune wash over her. His scent, his warmth, the feeling of him pressed against her chest, everything.

It had taken almost two years for her to get to this Point, to be able to say the words that she had tried to deny or rationalize for what now felt like forever. She could finally say them, knowing that they were true. Something about Jaune making her look perfect, making her hair look beyond beautiful... it was like it was the missing piece to a puzzle that had been waiting to be finished inside her heart. And now it was complete, once and for all.

"Weiss-"

"I love you, Jaune... I haven't been able to say it until now, but I do. I love you..." Weiss' voice was a mere whisper, silent as could be as she pushed herself closer against Jaune, standing up on her toes to make up for the over one foot height difference between them. And, for a moment, they just stood there, Weiss embracing Jaune tightly, Jaune too stunned to do something, but when his mind actually caught up to them and he hugged her back, any and all irrational fears Weiss had about Jaune having moved on and not being in love with her anymore were put to rest.

"I love you too, Weiss..."

For the longest time, there was just silence, and comfort. Weiss opened her mouth to speak, feeling the need to bring it up, though she didn't know why. It could be as simple as she wanted it to be. She could just keep it this way, and say 'I love you'. They could just become something together and pretend like there wasn't an absurdly long time between them saying it, but that wasn't how it had to happen.

"I thought you moved on, I wasn't sure if you-"

"I could never. I tried, I really did, but talking to you every day it made it so much harder for me to do that. A-and then we ended up getting so close, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to, it just seemed to get _worse_..."

"Worse?"

"Weiss, you are the hardest person in the world to get over, you know that? Every time I thought I was going to be able to stop loving you, I ended up loving you more." Weiss laughed at his confession, feeling happy, yet saddened that it took so long to get here. But maybe that was how things needed to be.

"Yeah, I guess it didn't really make It easy, did I?"

Jaune gave her a deadpan look, though his lips were upturned in a smirk, as he squeezed her a little tighter. "No, Snow Angel. No you didn't." Weiss just let out a soft giggle in reply. "And, you know what? I think I deserve a reward for all my troubles. You don't think I braided that heavenly silk you call hair just because I've wanted to run my fingers through it since the day I recalled how to braid, right? You don't think I _didn't_ have an evil ulterior motive for making you happy, did you?"

Weiss, once again, giggled at her silly Knight's words. Whether or not he had an ulterior motive or not for braiding her hair, she would let him or make him braid and style it many, many more times in the coming future. Though Jaune was right on one account. She did agree that he deserved a reward, even if the reward itself was just as, well, _rewarding_ for her as it was for him.

Standing up higher on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, Weiss slowly pulled Jaune down into a soft, gentle kiss. Her first kiss. It was just a meeting of the lips, there was no deepening of it, and both Weiss and Jaune felt it was enough. Just getting to feel the person they loved's lips move against their own was more than enough for both of them. At least for now.

"Do you think we could get away with a small nap?" Weiss asked, suddenly feeling a lot more cuddly. Which was a very new experience for her. Maybe just this one time she would be fine with being so close to someone. It didn't feel like it usually did, there was no trigger here. There was just peacefulness. She didn't know if this was going to be a constant thing, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to take advantage of it while she could.

"Maybe, the other's should be back soon, but I don't think they'll mind." Jaune answered as she pushed him back, and they both crawled onto Jaune's bed. It felt foreign to her. So different from her own, even though they were technically the same. It was odd, but when he wrapped his arms around her, she felt _that_ feeling dissipate, at least a little. She could probably get used to it, if she tried hard to do so.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure things out..." she said one last time, and Jaune answered back with another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Those words made Weiss feel even more comfortable then when Jaune was braiding her hair, and with that, she felt confident she could find a little sleep before the others came back.

 **Maxaro: Reviews are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maxaro: Chapter two, as promised. This one contains nudity and a very light lemon. I'm very happy with how it turned out in the end, and I hope you all can agree. We'll see what's next on the story front.**

 **Oh, and I kind of forgot to mention it last chapter, but this can be seen as a prequel to Sleepless nights over on Lonely's profile.**

There were plenty of things Weiss _could_ have been doing, but nothing sounded like fun. Whether it was playing one of Ruby's video games or finishing off her work she needed to do for Oobleck's class, she didn't really feel like doing it, and she knew that any effort put into doing it would reward her with little to no satisfaction, and perhaps even a massive headache. It was often that Weiss got into one of these moods, and it was even more often that she spent her time doing nothing but lying on her bed and staring up at Ruby's bunk because of them.

How she was expected to get up and just do something to pass the time was beyond her. How could anyone want to do anything when they felt like this? She took a deep breath and held it in for as long as possible before exhaling forcefully, her cheeks puffing up as the air blew out from between her lips.

Her nails scratched at the bed sheets, making a rather lovely sound that stimulated her brain, at least somewhat, staving off a bit of the boredom she was feeling. She wanted a distraction. She _needed_ a distraction.

With a small huff, Weiss sat up on her bed, her bare feet meeting the cool floor below as she bit her lip in thought. She could do anything in the world, she had the power to do so. So, why did the world seem like such a boring place all of a sudden?

Now, Weiss was by no means a stranger to boredom and restlessness; her childhood hadn't exactly been filled with happy times of playing around, after all. But ever since she had arrived at Beacon and she had been assigned her teammates, Weiss had found herself surrounded by _something_ at almost all times. It wasn't always a pleasant _something_ , like what had happened with Blake when they had just started out as a team, but it was still enough to grab her attention and strive off the ever-surmounting boredom that came with feeling like you didn't have the motivation to do anything at all.

Like what she was feeling right now.

At the moment, Weiss was at a loss of what to do, and she very much regretted not taking Ruby up on her offer and following her and the others into Vale for some fun now that they had some free-ish time for once, but no. Weiss had refused, declaring that she had an assignment that needed her attention before she could even consider doing anything as frivolous as just goofing off in Vale...

 _'The assignment is laying right over there... on my desk... untouched... I should have just followed them!_ ' Another deep breath escaped Weiss' soft, pale lips, and her eyes turned to the window overlooking the Beacon grounds next to her and Ruby's beds. The sky outside was a brilliant, light blue, with not a cloud in sight, and had Weiss been in a better mood, she would have loved to just enjoy the delightful weather.

A knock on her team's door, however, broke her out of her reverie, and Weiss sent it a curious look. Her team, if they, for some reason, had returned early from their Vale visit, never knocked, they just barged in, so it had to be someone else.

There were only a few people it could have been, Weiss knew. She knew that most everyone in her friend group, and even some friends of the team outside of the group, were aware that her team was out and that she was studying. She kept on staring at the door for a few more seconds, hoping that an answer would just reveal itself to her, but none did, and she heaved out another sigh, hopefully the last of today's, and got up completely to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she expected whoever it was to barge in loudly, as they always did. She didn't know who she had been expecting either, whether it was Pyrrha, Sun, or even Nora, she would have been thankful for her wishes of a distraction being answered. However, she didn't expect to see Jaune. Her boyfriend. Who was supposed to be doing his own work.

"Weiss, I-"

"Me neither."

There was a pause, a small laugh, and then Weiss moved aside to allow him entrance, feeling a little bit glad that she wasn't alone in her feeling. She watched as Jaune made a direct beeline to her bed, and sat down softly, and slowly.

"I just need someone to help me clear my head, and, well..." Jaune started, trailing off as he looked down to her sheets, tracing random circles in the fabric as he gave a slight smile, "You always do help me."

Weiss nodded in understanding, feeling much the same for the most part, and sat down next to him, ignoring her prim and proper upbringing for a while as she let her posture fall apart, her head landing on Jaune's shoulder and her side-ponytail falling down over his chest. "This is not our day, is it?" She asked quietly after a moment of just enjoying the closeness she felt whenever she touched Jaune.

Jaune just chuckled and let his arm snake around her side so he could pull her against him gently. "Nope, it sure isn't. I'm supposed to be doing some work I neglected to do, but I just feel too restless to actually start... and from the blank paper on your desk, I'm guessing you're in the same boat as well." Weiss chose not to retort against his statement, knowing that it was pointless since it was exactly what she felt too.

Instead, she just sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, deciding that Jaune was a far better distraction than anything else she could have hoped for at the moment. A gentle tug on her hair made Weiss open on eye though, and she was met with Jaune looking almost fixedly at her side-ponytail as he carefully toyed with the strands of her soft, silk like tresses. The sight made her smile. Him braiding and taking care of her hair was the reason she finally admitted her feelings to him after all.

"I'm really glad you're here to distract me, Jaune. Do you want me to… you know, undo my hair?" She asked, looking up at him with her beautiful icy blue eyes. He nodded immediately, and helped her undo her ponytail. If there was one thing Jaune couldn't deny, it was that Weiss' hair was beautiful no matter what she did with it. Though he still honestly did prefer it when it was down. Just seeing that beautiful, white, snowfall was enough to get his heart pumping fast and make his chest tighten in the way it had done when he first saw her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? You save me more times than I can even say." He ran his hands through her hair, and she let out a content hum of approval. "Every part of you is so beautiful. From your feet to your hair, from that beautiful voice of yours, to your personality..." Weiss blushed, feeling the horrible heat rising in her cheeks. It was, of course, uncomfortable. She hated that that was her reaction to such wonderful words. Why couldn't her reaction mimic the wonderful feelings that his words made her _feel_ instead?

"Jaune, you really do take every opportunity to treat me like an actual queen, don't you?" she asked jokingly, referring to her much hated nickname. Jaune merely nodded and then laughed softly along with her.

There was a feeling in these moments that was so hard to describe for them, it was like love, but it was also different. It was a love that seemed better than the average, everyday descriptions of love. It felt simply divine.

"And you keep enabling me," he replied with a smile.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but then she closed it again. She couldn't deny that sometimes she did push Jaune to treat her like this, like he was putting her on a pedestal over anyone and everyone else, and as much as it embarrassed her and sometimes made her feel bad for just how much affection Jaune showered onto her, Weiss still loved it. Her entire childhood had been measured in perfection, anything less was pathetic. So, to have someone like Jaune actually _acknowledge_ and _praise_ her on everything 'perfect' that she did made Weiss happy. It made her want to keep being perfect, if only for Jaune. It made her want to be the perfect girlfriend to him.

"You deserve to be treated like an angel, Weiss, because that's just what you are in my mind. The most beautiful and perfect _Snow Ange_ l ever—who can do nothing wrong." Jaune's words made her shiver slightly, and the heat building in her cheeks only increased. Right now, Weiss didn't consider herself to be especially or extraordinarily beautiful, she was just in a pair of somewhat loose fitting, plain light grey colored pants and an old hoodie Ruby had let her borrow. She simply didn't feel like wearing any dresses or skirts today. Her face was even devoid of any makeup for once. All in all, Weiss considered herself to look kind of plain and ordinary, but Jaune's words still made her feel warm inside. Because they were completely sincere, she knew.

The warmth actually made her feel as if she was almost sweating at this point, and a small part of Weiss become worried about Jaune smelling it and thinking she was disgusting.

But nothing like that happened. Jaune just kept playing with her hair, running his hands through the long, snow white strands both she and her sister had been born with, along with almost every other Schnee family member. Weiss felt happy just sitting there beside him.

Although... maybe she did need a shower...? It might help her mind relax or just find something to do... but she didn't want to move away from Jaune... she wanted him to keep playing with her hair…

"I know that look, you're conflicted about something." Weiss cursed inwardly at that, and chuckled in a way that revealed no amusement. Jaune couldn't really pin down the feeling behind the chuckle, but he assumed it was because he had hit the mark perfectly. She sat up straighter, and his hands never ceased their work. She felt blessed to have someone with such magical hands as her significant other.

"You just know me so well, it's almost weird that it took so long for _this_ to happen." She said as she turned to face Jaune, an actual smile on her lips. He really did seem to know everything about her, from the subtle things, to the things she had only ever told him once, to the things she reminded him of every day for whatever reason. He just seemed to store it all in his brain, and she was sure he could figure out any problem she had just by looking at her face.

"But it did, and that's all that matters, right? We've done good to make up for lost time." Weiss nodded, her posture falling once again. He straightened her back immediately, and her eyes widened slightly. "Don't do that, it will mess up your back. Trust me, I know." She laughed a pure, untainted laugh. He always was watching out for her in the small ways too.

"Even if we have been making up for lost time, we haven't really gone too far, have we?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Jaune knew this, so he didn't answer. Weiss seemed to think on it as if it were an honest question though. "I mean, we've done a lot together. We've cuddled, we've held hands, we've kissed, we've slept together..." the blush on her cheeks grew even brighter, as if that were even possible, when she understood what those words could mean, "L-like, actually slept next to one another... but we really have been holding back, haven't we?"

Her need for a shower was growing more and more, and she figured that she had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do now. Something fun, but not something too crazy for where they were at in their relationship.

"I guess..." Jaune replied with slight of pink adorning his own cheeks. Had his hands not been busy with her hair, Weiss didn't doubt for one second that he would have been scratching the back of his head right about now, just like he always did when he was unsure about something. "But we haven't been together for too long though, right? Sure, we're both 18, but it's not odd that we haven't done any of _that_ stuff yet, isn't it? L-like, I'm not saying I don't _want_ to do anything, but-..." he trailed off, his blush having darkened even more now.

Neither he nor Weiss were especially experienced when it came to this kind of stuff; Weiss because of her upbringing and Jaune because he hadn't really thought about it growing up, focusing on what he considered more important things. Like living up to his family's name. Or X-Ray and Vav.

Sure, both of them knew about sex and the like, of course, and they had both seen people naked quite a few times (they both lived as teams, after all, it was kind off inevitable that they saw their teammates in the nude from time to time), but they hadn't done anything inherently _sexual together_ yet.

Weiss felt that needed to change, at least a bit, and she had an idea now for just what she and Jaune could do together. It wasn't too risque, in her mind at least, and it might even end up being just romantic instead of sexual, so it was certainly a step in the right direction. She nodded to herself and with her mind made up, Weiss stood up from her bed, leaving Jaune to look up at her in question. When she turned to face him fully there was a only _slightly_ nervous smile on her lips, her crystalline, light blue eyes practically sparkling. "Jaune... would you like to take a shower with me...?"

There wasn't a single bit of hesitation in her question, and indeed why should there have been? Jaune was well aware that anything could happen should he say yes. They were no longer kids, even though they may have still felt like it at times. This was a hurdle the both of them knew they had to overcome eventually, and it seemed that Weiss felt they were ready now. Jaune didn't know if he was completely ready, but if _Weiss_ thought he was, he would trust her. She wouldn't have suggested it had she not thought they were both prepared to face the hurdle head on.

In there, in the bathroom, when they were both undressed and close together, he wasn't entirely sure if things would stay the same as they have been. Would they lose themselves, or would things continue on slowly and lean more towards romance and friendship?

In the end, he didn't care, he decided. If she was ready, he was ready. No matter what it was exactly she was ready _for_. "I would love to," he answered back softly, taking her hand as she extended it to him. She pulled him up and took the lead, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. This was the part where neither of them could turn back, but the more both Jaune and Weiss thought about it, the more they found they didn't really want to.

There was a whole new world they haven't even begun to tread upon with their love, and though so many people from all walks of life have tread upon it previously, theirs was a clean path, devoid of any footprints. And they both knew that as soon as the door had closed, they each left a set, and there was only one direction to go in from that point on:

 _Forward._

The click of the lock to the door falling in place almost seemed to echo throughout the bathroom, and Jaune took a moment to just look around as he steeled his nerves slightly. He was nervous, of course, but he did want to do this. He trusted Weiss, and he was sure this would make them closer if nothing else. He just needed a minute to make sure he wouldn't pass out or something silly like that.

So, Jaune let his eyes wander over the mostly bare, white walls of the room, over the many beauty products occupying the shelves, most of which he presumed belonged to either Yang or Weiss, and finally over the shower itself. All in all, the bathroom looked almost identical to his own team's, aside from the small things like the color of the towels laid out on a shelf by the shower or the brand of the beauty and general hygiene products. The biggest difference was most likely the smell, Jaune noted. There wasn't nearly as fruity of an air in the bathroom like there was in his team's, and he chalked that up to none of the RWBY girls having to live with someone like Nora who loved smelling like a fruit salad most days.

Jaune's attention returned to the snow haired heiress standing before him after a moment, and he felt a smile matching Weiss' own make its way onto his features. He closed the distance between them and pulled his tiny girlfriend into a hug that she couldn't help but melt into after letting out an exclamation of slight surprise. Her head landed on his chest and Weiss felt relief flood her body when she heard that Jaune's heartbeat was calm and even. They were ready for something like this.

"Do you... would you like to u-undress me, Jaune...?" She asked him after enjoying their embrace for some time, feeling almost excited about ridding herself of her clothing.

"I'd like that, Snow Angel..." Jaune answered simply, and Weiss smiled at him once more.

Jaune just took the moment to look upon her, and he reveled in the smile she held on her beautiful face. He caressed her head softly and when he finally managed to pull away from her embrace, he carefully took his hands and dragged them down the sleeves of the hoodie she was wearing. It was ridiculously baggy, and her small frame was slightly hard to find underneath it, but he found it to be rather adorable on her. He finally found the hem of the hoodie and made sure to pull it off slowly. He was surprised to find that she wasn't even wearing a simple undershirt. She was wearing the hoodie over her bare skin.

"J-Jaune, I-I should warn you, so you're not surprised or anything but... I'm not wearing a bra." It was Jaune's turn to blush, but the smile never left his face. He didn't stop his movements, and every inch he revealed of Weiss' soft, smooth, pale skin, he delighted in. The sight of her skin was unlike anything he had ever known, it excited him, it made him feel oddly fired up in a way that nothing ever had before. He wanted to see all of her so badly, but he still wanted to make sure that this happened slowly.

He slowly lifted the hoodie off of her completely, and he expected her arms to go to her chest to hide her nakedness, but they didn't. Weiss just let it happen with a joyful expression on her soft countenance. Her breasts were small, obviously, and very much just a pale as the rest of her. If not more so, in fact. Her nipples were just about what Jaune expected for the size of her chest, and were a slightly darker, salmon pink color. Her chest was just as beautiful as the parts of her he had seen a thousand times before.

"Beautiful..." Jaune mumbled, drinking in the sight, almost feeling awestruck, and Weiss could see the love in his eyes... so tender and brilliantly passionate.

The bathroom wasn't cold by any means, yet Weiss felt goosebumps appear all over her delicate flesh from the simple act of Jaune looking at her bared upper body. However, she didn't feel any compulsion to cover her chest. She didn't care that Jaune could see the faint outlines of some of her old, childhood scars, or that he could see such intimate parts of her person as her breasts. Because she could feel that Jaune wasn't looking at her in a hungry, perverted, or even judging manner—he was just looking at her. Almost as if he was oh so softly touching the naked flesh of her chest, stomach, and shoulders all over with his eyes alone. And Weiss liked it. A lot.

Jaune's eyes turned to the side as he placed Ruby's hoodie in the washing bin they had in the bathroom, but his gaze was soon on Weiss once more. And so were his hands.

He gently ran his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms, his touch creating more goosebumps on Weiss' flesh in its wake, and soon he moved on from her hands to her sides, and then was on her thin, yet clearly toned stomach. His descent stopped there for a moment, his fingers moving over the muscles beneath the skin of her tummy, as Jaune insisted on calling it, and Weiss shivered again when he traced the barely noticeable outline of her abs. She wasn't muscled like Yang or Pyrrha, but she was still extremely fit, this Jaune knew as a fact even before actually seeing her muscles. Weiss was lithe, yet strong, like a perfect dancer.

Finally, his fingers reached her trousers, the button disappearing through its loop in a mere blink followed by the far slower pulling down of the zipper. Weiss appreciated Jaune's slow movements, that he didn't rush to get her naked. It let her enjoy his touch far more and made the moment far more than just something perverted. When both the zipper and button of her pants were taken care of, Weiss' pants fell from around her waist, pooling on the floor around her ankles. She made to step out of them, but Jaune stopped her, kneeling before her and taking her small, almost dainty feet in his hands one-by-one, removing the article of clothing completely for her. Leaving her in just her baby blue, lace panties.

"So beautiful..." Jaune whispered from his kneeling position before her, and Weiss felt warmth flood her heart from his tone.

Hearing Jaune calling her beautiful when she was as bare as she was now felt distinctly different to any other time to Weiss. He was seeing her entirety now, not just her face or figure. This was _her_ , as bare as she could be, and Jaune was calling _her_ beautiful. Or, at least, almost as bare as she could be. Her panties remained, after all.

And it appeared that they would remain for a little while longer as Jaune's hands found her sides again, and rose with him back up to her shoulders; one hand staying while the other rose even higher to cup her cheek as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Weiss... would you like to undress me, too?" He asked between soft, yet delightfully sensual kisses. Weiss let out a barely audible squeak with each kiss, like she wanted so much more but couldn't quite pick up the courage to ask for more. It was almost like she was still holding herself back, at least for the mean time. She wanted things to pick up without the aid of words, if, indeed, _that_ was to happen.

She nodded faintly, and her hands began working oh so slowly, just as his had on her. Jaune was dressed a lot more casually than usual; a faded shirt that might have been from some band he liked when he was younger, nearly all but forgotten in his mind as she lifted it up completely. It took a few moments for her to get it off completely, but neither of them minded. There was a sensuality in the moment, there was that ridiculously loving feeling, and they were both eating it up. Extending the time they were able to feel the wondrous sensation was something that both Jaune and Weiss loved the sound of.

Weiss kept on rubbing her hands against his abs when she could. Jaune was lean and muscular, and oh so beautiful to her. His entire build mixed with his cute but absolutely handsome face just screamed aesthetic perfection to her, and she couldn't help but bite her lips as she finally pulled his shirt off completely. She buried her face in his chest as she giggled childishly, feeling the bare skin of her chest touch his for the first time. She was so terribly giddy, but still so relaxed, and she just didn't understand how she could really be so excited yet calm at the same time. "Have I ever told you how stunningly handsome you are...?" She asked after a little while of hugging him, looking up brightly into Jaune's eyes.

"You have," he answered, feeling excitement fill his own body just from being near Weiss. "Though I've never really believed it-" his comment earned him a small, faux pout from his Snow Angel and a gentle knock against his forehead. He knew she didn't like when he looked down on himself, just like any of his other friends, but it was almost instinctive by this point, and Jaune couldn't fight back the small chuckle bubbling in his chest.

Weiss just huffed slightly at him as he laughed, silencing him with a quick kiss. "Hush. I don't want to hear you suggesting you're anything but handsome, Jaune. You're a bigger dunce than I could ever have imagined if you think you're any less amazing than anyone else in this school. Do I make myself clear?"

" _Crystal_..." Jaune said as he smiled down at her, and Weiss made no attempt to keep her pout. It fell away and made way for another smile as quickly as it had appeared, and Weiss once again focused on removing the clothing from Jaune's body. Just like he had done for her, she let her fingers lightly trail over the muscles covering his stomach, his abs more defined and easily traced than her own. He wasn't as muscular as Sun or even Cardin (both of whom Weiss had seen half-naked, albeit unwillingly. Sun on an everyday basis thanks to his usual attire, and Cardin when team CRDL had been dispatched along with her team to a remote, Grimm ridded beach resort and he thought he could impress them by showing his 'awesome muscles'), but Weiss found Jaune far more appealing to look at. Though she might have been a little biased. From there, Jaune was surprised to find that Weiss didn't move lower so she could rid him of his pants, instead, she moved around him to his back, taking in his own, faded scars, some clearly newer than others.

They weren't as severe as her own, and Weiss highly doubted they had come from the same source as hers, but she still found the so called 'imperfections' fascinating. To her, they were anything but ugly. They showed that her boyfriend had experienced things. They were akin to benchmarks in her mind; something that marked a special or most likely painful event. She wanted to hear the stories behind them, compare them to her own, but she knew that it was not the time for that. She could have him tell her about them another day, now she needed to focus on making Jaune as bare as herself.

So she reached around his waist and began working on his trousers, pressing her chest against his back in the process.

Jaune was honestly having a hard time keeping himself in check. He kept repeating to himself that nudity wasn't inherently sexual, and that it was only the mind that made it so. He had been around two naked women he wasn't related to plenty of times before this, his team's' dorm was comfortably nude a lot of the time. Nora didn't even sleep with a bra on for goodness sake, and he'd helped Pyrrha out of her bra more times than he could count, but this situation was very different. He had feelings for Weiss, very strong feelings, and he had dreamed of this, he had imagined this. Her naked form, so beautiful... her every supposed _im_ perfection being nothing short of perfection in his mind.

It was something to covet for so long, and he had, but now she was just giving it all to him so freely, and it was all so surreal. To Jaune, it seemed as if this whole situation was a dream, and he was seeing Weiss in an icy, baby blue vignette that made her beauty all the more noticeable.

As her hands softly brushed against his crotch through his pants, he fought hard against himself not to ruin the moment by growing aroused. This moment was too flawlessly perfect to ruin in such a way. She undid his belt and moved onto his zipper, pulling it down as a shudder passed through his body. She had no idea what she was doing to him...

Or maybe she did, and she was enjoying it way too much to stop. A part of him believed that she did, a part of him believed that she really did want to see him shiver and shake and just melt into putty in her hands. When, finally, she got to the button, it was like she deliberately fumbled with it in an almost teasing manner, until she finally pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxer.

She mimicked him and lowered herself down to the ground, and Jaune felt that that was very, _very_ unfair. She knew what she was doing, he could see it in her eyes when she looked up. Weiss pulled his pants completely off of his feet, and looked back up for a split second before her eyes were cast back down.

"You know, it's alright... you don't have to hold yourself back if you really can't help it. Arousal is a natural response..." she mumbled shyly.

"I didn't want to ruin the mood..." he replied, feeling just as unsure yet sure as her. His words made Weiss giggle slightly as she stood up, looking him in the eye as she let her hands land on his shoulders and she stood up on her toes so their noses could touch lightly.

"It won't, I promise. This moment is too perfect for something like that to ruin it, and I'm certain you'd enjoy yourself far more if you stopped fighting back..." her words held truth, this, Jaune knew, and as he closed the small gap separating their lips and let his tongue meet Weiss' waiting one, he let himself go. His boxers visibly tightened and Weiss let out a mix between a surprised gasp and content moan into the kiss as the tent touched her upper thigh, not far off from her own crotch. She was aroused as well, but she felt as if it was a different kind of arousal than when she occasionally touched herself. It wasn't as heated or sexual, it was more sensual and simply romantic. Their bodies were just reacting to one another's almost completely naked forms, their feelings only helping to increase the intensity of the process.

When they broke their kiss, a string of saliva making them remain connected for a moment longer, the mood in the room remained calm. There was no frantic shuffling or touching as they struggled to put their arousal to use, there was just loving emotion. And both Jaune and Weiss held plenty of love for one another to utilise.

"M-my panties..." Weiss whispered eventually, feeling that keeping quiet would only enhance the already intimate and sensually charged moment. "Can you take them off, too...?"

Without forcing them to separate from each other—not even an inch, to do so would be unthinkable—Jaune ran his hands down her sides until he got to the admittedly cute cloth around her waist and hips. He kissed her even more deeply as he slid his thumbs in between the hem and her bare skin, stretching the cloth a tiny bit as he deepened the kiss even more and ran his tongue slowly around hers. He pulled away and knelt down, and she watched as his eyes, full of curiosity and wonder, widened in amazement as he oh so carefully pulled her panties down, revealing the small, soft looking, snow white tuft of her pubic hair.

"O-oh, I... I'm sorry, I must have f-forgotten to..." Weiss stuttered as she covered her face with one of her hands, her cheeks beginning to heat up again. Jaune merely reached up and removed the hand obstructing his view of her beautiful features, and she gasped as he pulled her underwear down just a tiny bit more.

"Weiss, do you honestly think I care about body hair?" He laughed, and she turned away with a smile. "It doesn't matter, it never will." He pulled her panties down her soft thighs, and when she felt a bit of air hit her sensitive flesh she shook terribly, her whole body just giving into this strange urge.

"I still like to keep it up, b-but I'm glad you don't care." She sent him a look filled with nothing but love and passion as he finally pulled the baby blue piece of cloth off of her legs, leaving her completely nude. He could see all of her, every single bit. And he loved it, he loved her.

Had he not already been completely and deeply in love with her, Jaune held no doubts about the sight before him having the power to make him fall in love with Weiss all over again. It would be shallow love, but she was so beautiful that Jaune couldn't help himself. Weiss was an angel in his mind, and seeing her completely bare did nothing to shake the foundations of his belief. If anything, Weiss' naked form made him more firmly consider her some sort of divine being.

"Pyrrha has stolen your title, Snow Angel, because there's no one more deserving of the title 'Goddess' than you..." Jaune whispered softly as he gazed up at Weiss' shimmering, ice blue eyes. He watched as her lips quivered slightly and then as the heavenly sound of her giggling emerged from them, his corny, albeit truthful, line having its desired effect.

"H-hush..." she whispered back as her giggling died down and she could pull Jaune up from his knees, a brilliant smile on her face. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she willingly bared herself for someone. Sure, her teammates had seen her naked countless times thanks to the small space they had to share, but she had never _stripped_ like this before. Maybe she had done it with Winter when they were really young, but never after that, or, at least, if she had done it Weiss couldn't remember it. She was happy Jaune was the first person who got to see her like this. He loved her just as much as, or maybe even more than Winter, and Weiss couldn't think of someone more deserving of this _gift_ than him.

However, she wasn't completely satisfied yet. There was still something she needed to do for Jaune himself before everything would be as perfect as it could possibly be.

Weiss felt that her next move would be easy enough, after she bared herself, she became a lot less shy about everything. It was a sudden change, in all honesty, but it had happened nonetheless. Knowing that Jaune would never, ever judge her, even if she messed up, eased her shyness as well. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, and then his jaw, dropping her hands down and pulling his boxers down gradually, inch by inch.

She felt resistance, and Jaune groaned softly, yet openly. She found that she needed to keep her mouth open just to breathe, her chest was so tight now. It would become less so after she did the _deed_ , Weiss knew, but getting there was going to be quite the challenge. She looked down at the tent in his boxers, and felt that she should say something. Anything.

But she didn't, and just kept pulling Jaune's underwear downwards, revealing more and more of his erect member every time she did so. When she did finally manage to get the elastic band of the underwear past _him_ , though not for lack of trying (her muscles really wanted to lock up it seemed), Weiss stepped back as Jaune's boxers fell to the floor. Then she looked on and admired all that there was to admire. Sure, Weiss didn't know what was average for a guy, she had no frame of reference after all, but she didn't care in the slightest. Jaune's shaft was standing erect and very proud, and Weiss realized that... she had _done_ that. She was the reason it was erect. It filled her with an emotion she had never felt before. She looked back up, and took in his entire body as a whole.

He was so...

Dreamy. Yes that was the word. Dreamy. Maybe... If there was even a word to describe how perfect he looked to her, that would be it. He looked like the dashing knight she always dreamt would save her from her harsh life as a little kid. The knight that would save her from her scars. She mindlessly felt her hand trailing up to caress her left eye, but before it got there, she stopped, and Jaune stepped forward.

They stood facing each other, both completely bare for the other to see, and both Jaune and Weiss felt nothing but happiness in that moment. Just for a little while, they could completely escape Remnant as a whole and just be together. The everyday pressures of life that they both faced were eased, even if it was just temporarily, and it helped them both relax.

Weiss smiled as Jaune cupped her cheek gently, gladly leaning into his touch, and she didn't hesitate for a second as he took her free hand with his and guided her into the shower. It wasn't a massive stall, but it fit two people without much issue, and thanks to Weiss' own smaller stature, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Still, she stayed pressed against Jaune, though it was out of her own free fill rather than necessity, and Jaune himself didn't seem to mind at all as he peered down at her, both his eyes and his wide smile projecting more happiness than Weiss had thought possible before meeting him. She stood up on her tiptoes again and kissed him lovingly. It wasn't a very deep or erotic kiss, neither was it very sexual, but it still held as much emotion and intimacy as the small heiress could possibly infuse it with.

For close to two minutes, the couple remained kissing in the shower stall, their unclothed bodies pressed flush together, until finally they separated, both taking deep, slow breaths to replenish their empty lungs.

"I love you so much, Snow Angel..." Jaune whispered as soon as his lungs were once more filled with oxygen, his heart feeling like it was beating hard enough within his chest to let Weiss feel the reverberations through her own body by just standing close to him. It wasn't a frantic beating, however. It was calm, just hard, like it always was when he was around Weiss.

"I love you too, my Knight..." Weiss whispered back as she hugged him close, her head resting against his broad, warm, comfortable chest while her eyes closed. She felt so at peace in this very moment, even if she was standing naked, flushed against Another person. She felt like everything was perfect, so now she just wanted to enjoy a shower with the guy she felt so happy about calling her boyfriend.

Weiss, regrettably, pulled away from the embrace for just a small moment, and Jaune was forced to withstand agonizing seconds without her body against his. He could feel the air against his skin, he could feel his body shiver and goosebumps form. He could feel it all. All except her. And for that tiny moment that she was separated from him, he understood that he never wanted her to leave his side. He wanted her to stay right by him, and hold on tightly. Of course, that may or may not have been the most healthy thought he had ever had regarding romance, but right now, Jaune didn't give any form of a damn. He just wanted to be with his Snow Angel. For as long as possible.

As soon as he felt the warm water hit his skin, goosebumps once again formed, and Weiss rushed back to his side. They felt complete again, and Jaune wondered just what they were hoping to accomplish here. Were they actually just going to take a shower and resume their life as it was? Obviously there was going to be some differences from now on. Nudity would be much less of a problem, and he doubted he would ever see Weiss jump to cover herself should he ever accidentally see more than she intended.

But for some reason, it felt like just taking a shower, as happy as he would have been with that, would be a waste of time. Or, at least, this time in particular. When were they ever going to get this opportunity again? Not for a long time.

He wrapped his arms around her midriff, and she smiled and let out a noise of contentment as he buried his head into her neck. He kissed her skin softly and traced his fingers over her tummy; his touch being so gentle she couldn't help but sigh longingly for more. It wasn't a conscious reaction, nor was it a reaction she thought she would give, but she didn't want to take it back in the slightest. Jaune ran his hands up her sides slowly, and pulled away from her neck, separating from her a tiny bit as he began running his fingers through her frozen, silvery tresses.

This was it, Weiss felt. This was the start of something more. This was something loving, gentle... as innocent as it was, it was almost like foreplay in a weird way.

She, albeit unknowingly, completely agreed with Jaune. Just treating this like another shower felt like a waste of both time and a very special moment. She wanted to be clean first, but after that she wanted to do _something_. And just what that _something_ would be, Weiss decided to figure out when it came. Right now she would just enjoy getting rid of whatever grime or dirt that clung to her body. She turned around in Jaune's arms, still keeping her back pressed flush against him, the hot, pushing sensation of Jaune's member against her lower back making her blush, of course, but right now she would just set it aside in her mind. Her gaze wandered over the small collection of bottles standing on a plastic shelf within the shower, reaching out her hand to grab her own special one as soon as she found it.

Jaune looked on as Weiss grabbed a - to him - fairly standard looking bottle of shampoo from the - once again; to him - hoard of different bottles. But, since this was his Snow Angel we were talking about here, he was certain that it had to be something special about this shampoo. He knew Weiss took amazing care of her hair, just like Yang did, but just what she did with it, he had never gotten an answer to. According to her, it would take too long to explain and he would just end up bored by the end, but Jaune still wanted to know. He loved hair after all, and he loved Weiss' tresses extra much, so he wanted to know what he was expected to do should he ever get the chance to clean the silk like, white waterfall she called hair. He continued to watch as Weiss opened the the cap of the bottle, his hands resting over her smooth stomach, but she never poured any of the contents of the bottle into her hand.

Instead, she looked back at him, smiling with the most adorable blush Jaune had ever seen covering her cheeks, and merely whispered, "Give me your hands, Jaune..."

He did as she asked without hesitation, giving Weiss his hands as she reached out with her hand to lessen the strength of the water falling down on them. She then took his hands gently and poured some of her special shampoo into Jaune's open palms. It was a special kind that Winter had given her and it was worth a fortune. Apparently it was infused with some kind of Dust, though, Weiss didn't know which kind exactly. All she was certain of was that it made her hair feel and look fantastic, and that she would love for Jaune to lather her hair with it.

She was just about to ask if he had anything against washing her hair when Jaune brought his hands together to spread out the cool gel onto his palms, and then began to gently apply the shampoo to Weiss' long terrasses, much to her delight.

She shuddered at the wondrous feeling of it all, and she didn't even dare hold in the moan that forced its way out. It was a happy moan, the kind one makes when they pop their back in the morning. Jaune bit his lip as he continued his work oh so slowly. Every bit of Weiss' perfect hair had to be lathered completely. Not a single inch could go unattended to. He knew that if he so much as missed a tiny bit, he would never forgive himself. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity...

It wasn't, though, and he knew it. But that's exactly what it felt like to him as he did it.

"Jaune..." there was that beautiful voice calling to him, with the smile he loved so much adorning the lips that said voice had come from. This was absolutely mind blowing. Just to think, he was standing behind the love his life, completely naked, soaking wet, and he had the opportunity to shampoo her hair all the while. Jaune hoped he got to do even more for her. He wanted to lather Weiss' body in soap—expensive soap—and he wanted to slowly massage it in. He wanted to make her feel good. Better than she ever thought possible. But he didn't want to make a wrong move. Not now. There was too much riding on this moment going smoothly and flawlessly.

"Yes, Weiss...?" He replied to her, not stopping his meticulous work. He loved the feeling of Weiss' long, wet strands of hair between his fingers and he wanted to continue to run his hands through them for as long as he could. Or until Weiss asked him to stop. Or until he began to risk hurting the girl he loved so dearly's precious hair.

"When you're done with my hair can you... w-would you like to keep going...?" Weiss asked him, her stutter coming from keeping back a moan rather than nervousness. She doubted she could feel nervous with Jaune with her ever again, his aura just naturally calmed her. She didn't need to wait long for an answer as Jaune's large, yet gentle, hands landed on her shoulders and neck, making Weiss sigh in pleasure.

"I'd love to." Weiss couldn't help but giggle quietly at the poorly masked excitement in Jaune's voice. She would never have imagined just cleaning her could make him so happy, but now that she did know about it she would happily indulge him. As long as he let her return the favor, of course.

As the shampoo in her hair began to slowly wash away, Weiss hummed at the feeling of Jaune's hands descending along her sides once more, his chin taking his hands' place on her shoulder, and she was soon presented with his open, waiting palms. While gently resting her own head against his, Weiss grabbed another bottle from the rack, though this one was different. This was a body-wash that Nora, of all people, had suggested she should try, and, although Weiss was skeptical at first, the cleaning gel really did wonders for her skin. Though the fruity smell could be a little distracting at times.

Jaune reached for the white loofah that was hanging from a hook next to the shelf with all of the bottles, and Weiss wordlessly poured a generous amount of translucent, red colored soap out onto it. Jaune smiled as he started to scrub it into her skin. The fruity scent pervaded the small space and even though it was terribly strong, Jaune powered through it. Weiss started giggling at the expression in his face as she too began smelling the full extent of the body-wash's fruitiness. The only difference was that she was used to it, Jaune wasn't, and it was absolutely hilarious. Her giggles soon turned to loud, obnoxious laughter, and she clutched her sides as Jaune continued to scrub her down.

She suddenly stopped as the loofah, and, by extension, Jaune's hand, brushed against her breasts. That was something she had almost forgotten about, the inevitability of him touching all of her intimate places, whether he was cleaning her or not.

The redness seemingly permanently present on her cheeks only darkened, but Weiss didn't cry out or try to move away from the toned chest pressed against her back. It had been an accident, she thought, just Jaune's hand slipping while she had been almost doubled over, but when she looked back at him, there was no shame or frantic embarrassment in Jaune's expression. All there was was an unspoken question.

 _"Can I touch you there too...?"_

Weiss breath hitched slightly in her throat, but when she asked the question to herself the answer was quite obvious. _Yes_. She wanted Jaune to touch her there too. She wanted Jaune to touch her everywhere and give her pleasure now that the sexual tension between them had started to rise again. It was only natural, though, Weiss felt. They were both naked, both aroused, and they both loved one another. So, she turned to Jaune, looking up at him as the blush adorning her cheeks darkened once more, and nodded, practically presenting her modest chest to him.

 _"Please touch me, Jaune..."_ was her unspoken answer to his unspoken question.

With an equally as silent reply to her plea, Jaune placed his left hand over her right breast. It fit completely, perfectly inside his hand, and he could feel her hardened nipple poking into his palm. Still clutching the loofah in his right hand, he started scrubbing everywhere he had missed. Her sides, her shoulders, her neck, her spine... and all the while his hand gently groped and kneaded into her tender right breast, massaging it as his slick hand threatened to slide completely off of her skin.

Weiss looked down, watching his hand's movements and breathing heavily, small moans escaping her every time Jaune's hands moved. There was a sort of satisfaction she felt from watching him touch her. Just knowing that that hand belonged to _him_ , that _he_ was touching her _there_ of all places. It would have been so unthinkable last week. She would have called anyone mad for suggesting that she was ready. And yet, here they were. And to think, soon, maybe he would be touching her even lower. Right on the source of the heat that was making her sweat, even while being showered in warm water.

They started talking in a way that was new to them, an old language they were just starting to grasp. A language older than any known to mankind. The language of pleasure.

Jaune let the loofah fall, and his right hand found her left breast. Weiss felt complete. But this wasn't enough, it could never be enough. The pleasure was miniscule compared to what he could be bringing her if just went a little lower. But was it time for that? Weiss didn't exactly know how these things should go.

They were both new to this, and both terribly inexperienced. One slip up and the moment could be ruined.

A small laugh escaped Jaune's throat, and Weiss' head immediately rose up to give him a questioning look. His movements didn't stop, however, and Weiss found herself sighing in pleasure as Jaune carefully rubbed her nipples with his palms. It didn't feel anything like when she touched herself, though she hadn't expected it to. Her hands were far smaller than Jaune's, after all, and, if she were being honest, he was more skillful with his fingers than she was thanks to his braiding 'practice'. Though, Weiss was in no way complaining.

"Sorry," Jaune said eventually, bringing Weiss' mind back to the moment, "It's just that... w-well... your breasts are adorable..." his words were met with a reaction Jaune felt he almost should have predicted. Weiss' eyes widened and there was an indignant glare within them that Jaune had come to know very well. For a second, he stopped his caressing of her breasts, a trickle of fear rolling down his spine. Was this the slip up? Had he ruined the moment?

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss huffed out as she almost crossed her arms over her chest, a habit of hers she had whenever she felt self conscious about her cup-size. It was petty, she knew, but she just couldn't help feeling saddened by the fact that even Ruby, someone two years younger than her, had a larger chest than her. Of all people, she never expected Jaune to be as careless as to mention this, especially when they were having such a wonderful moment.

"I-I like it, that's all! I promise." Jaune hastily answered. "Your chest, I mean, it's-..." his mouth shut close as to stop himself from doing anymore damage. Instead of continuing, Jaune tried to start over. "Sorry, Weiss, I just think your breasts are really cute. They're just so perfect. Not too small, not too big, just absolutely perfect. Like everything else about you." He hadn't really mentioned it to anyone, but Jaune actually preferred a smaller chest. He wasn't lying when he said he thought Weiss' chest was perfect, because in his mind it certainly was. She wasn't as big as Nora or Yang, but Jaune liked her even more for that, if that was possible.

Weiss' cheeks puffed up as she huffed again and they grew terribly red as she refused to make eye contact with him. "You d-dunce, y-you know how I feel about..." She wanted to continue, but it had just truly sunk in what exactly Jaune had said to her. "Hold on, y-you actually like my size?" She bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything stupid, as if she could say anything to change his mind. She knew that wasn't how that worked, but she didn't care.

"I- well, yeah, I do..." Jaune's left hand went for the back of his head, letting go of her right breast, and the familiar motion brought Weiss back from her bout of embarrassment. That was the moment she realized that she had probably ruined the moment more from reacting so harshly to his innocent comment. His erection was non-existent, the fire in her loins was no longer there. It was dead. "I'm sorry, Weiss, I-"

"No, let's keep going. I'm sorry I overreacted. We can save this, I know we can!" She hugged Jaune tightly and grabbed his hands, bringing them back to her breasts. "S-so, you like smaller breasts, huh?" Weiss offered him an awkward smile and he gave one right back. It was somewhat frustrating how they could go from comfortable to incredibly freaking awkward in the span of a minute. With his hands on her breasts again, slowly massaging them, Weiss felt the need growing within her once more, and Jaune's erection started slowly coming back to life. "I'm really glad you do, Jaune... these are all yours, and they'll only ever be yours. I prom-..." she was cut off with a kiss. A passionate kiss, full of fire and love. And when Jaune pulled away, his hands went lower, and Weiss' knees grew weak.

She fell, and together they slipped on the slick floor, only managing to catch themselves just before they would have landed in a heap of limbs on the shower floor. All went silent as they took a moment to realize exactly what had happened. And then, there was laughter. Pure, genuine, laughter that devolved into frantic kisses once their balance was regained and they were once again pressed against one another, even more intense touching quickly beginning to take place.

Weiss wanted to feel Jaune down _there_ now, she was starting to feel a little bit impatient.

Jaune gave her another inquisitive look, just like he had before, and Weiss nodded without hesitation before closing her eyes and leaning against his chest. She just wanted to _feel_ right now. No sight, just feeling. She _felt_ Jaune's hands landed on her hips, and from there, his right one slowly dipped down to her thigh and Weiss' breathing was interrupted as a gasp escaped her. Her eyes remained closed, though, even as Jaune's hand traveled across her thigh towards her core, getting closer and closer to where she burned the hottest. His touch was light, but it still felt like fire and ice erupted everywhere his fingers ghosted over her skin, and Weiss loved it. It was a good fire. It didn't burn her, it was merely hot. And it was good ice. It didn't freeze her, it was merely cold. Because it was Jaune who was touching her. It was Jaune whose right hand now touched the small, white tuft of hair atop her mound. And it was therefore Weiss let out a quiet, happy moan.

Because it was Jaune who was going to give her this pleasure.

Weiss' moan made Jaune smile as he peered down at her. She was pressed tightly against him and he couldn't exactly see what he was doing, but as long as Weiss continued to let out those moans, he knew that he was doing _something_ good. His hand was right above her slit, gently playing with the small amount of pubic hair Weiss actually had. He liked the feeling of it just as much as he did the hair on her head, it was just as soft and fluffy, and Jaune found himself considering maybe asking her to not shave down there for a while. For him...

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. This wasn't the time, he could think about it later. Now, his focus needed to be on one thing and one thing only: Making Weiss feel good. His right hand descended once more, the warmth of Weiss' core noticeable to him even as the water fell down on them both, and Jaune was delighted to hear Weiss mewl softly as his fingers finally reached her slit. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and only now did Weiss open her eyes, her arms moving up to Jaune's neck to pull him down into another searing kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth at the same time as he ran his fingers gently across her labia and the sensation of pleasure made her gasp and moan into their kiss. She was very sensitive, she noticed quickly, not having had the time recently to actually take care of this burning herself, but Weiss felt this was better. To her, it meant that Jaune's touch would feel even more good.

Jaune's fingers trailed lightly up and down her slit, making Weiss quietly mewl into his mouth with every movement they made, his touch gentle and careful. He didn't know how exactly he was supposed to do this, he had never before been in this kind of situation, after all, but right now Jaune was satisfied with his efforts as long as he heard Weiss' angelic voice exclaim her pleasured happiness. He did make sure to take note of the feel of her pussy, though. If, or hopefully _when_ , he got the chance to do something like this again, Jaune wanted to make sure he knew exactly where Weiss loved to be touched the most. He wanted to be sure he could give her as much pleasure as possible. So, he let his fingers explore the soft, warm folds of his Snow Angel's flower, taking note on the sounds Weiss made and just what movement of his caused them.

Within moments, Jaune had found that Weiss liked it when he gently pushed his middle finger into her just a little bit and then dragged it up and down her labia, and as such he kept doing it, every happy sound from his small heiress making him more and more excited to please her. Their kiss had yet to be broken, though Weiss' tongue wasn't really doing much thanks to the pleasure overwhelming her body as she clung to Jaune, but they were forced to separate once the mutual need for air became alarmingly big. Weiss' eyes were once again shut tightly, and Jaune found himself mesmerized as her expressions kept changing in ways he had never seen before. Sometimes her mouth hanged open slightly and she was panting, other times she _almost_ looked like she was in pain, but through it all Jaune could here the mewls indicating that his movements were, if anything, pleasurable.

It changed, however, when he ran his middle finger over her entrance, slipping into her just slightly thanks to the lubrication of the clear juices leaking from within her, and Weiss' face scrunched up in clear displeasure for the first time. And Jaune quickly moved his hand as fast as he could away from her pussy.

"D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry," Jaune said, clearly on edge. He never wanted to bring Weiss anything but good feelings, and the displeasure on her face was anything but good. Just seeing that split second flash of discomfort on her features was enough to make him hate himself. However, Weiss just grabbed his hand and put it back against her slit.

"N-n-no, don't stop, please! Just... be a bit more careful. I've never put anything inside before..." she admitted hesitantly. She didn't want to let her inexperience show, at least not as much as it did. Admitting that she never even went further than rubbing when giving pleasure to herself was something she felt might have ruined the moment, but seeing how worried Jaune had gotten from one simple change in expression forced her hand.

"Weiss..."

"Just please, please don't stop. Whatever happens, alright?" She leaned against him, hiding her face in his chest and closing her eyes once more as she started helping Jaune's fingers and his hand move against her folds again. She let out a long moan as his palm brushed against her clit, and Jaune got right back into the motion of things.

"Alright, I won't stop. Just tell me if I do anything wrong." She nodded her head, knowing that it was more of an order than a request. Though it was an order she didn't mind him giving, seeing as how it was clearly made out of love and a wish for her to be happy.

Once again, Jaune's fingers brushed against her clit, and Weiss gasped. It was a pleasured gasp, though, and she was happy Jaune picked up on it and began rubbing the little bud with his pointer and middle fingers. The sensation made Weiss' knees feel weak, and she tightened her grip on Jaune to prevent herself from falling onto the floor of the shower. It was like millions of small sparks were rushing around her body every time his fingers flicked over her clit, and Weiss began almost feeling lightheaded. She had had orgasms before, but the build up to them had never been this strong before. She was starting to reach her limit and, regardless of whether or not he could tell, Jaune's rubbing picked up speed. It wasn't much, but to Weiss it felt like a whole other level.

"J-Jaune!" She gasped out as her breaths came in short, quick pants, and only know did Weiss finally open her eyes willingly, peering up at Jaune as he rubbed her sensitive clit. Within her sparkling, light blue eyes Jaune could see many things. Joy. Love. Pleasure. Gratitude. And, lastly, a small shred of what he could only describe as desperation. "P-please, don't stop!"

He had never intended to, but when Jaune heard Weiss ask him to keep going, he knew that he _couldn't_ stop, even if he had for some reason wanted to. He loved her far too much to torture her by dragging this out, withholding the finish she was seeking after. So he didn't stop. He kept pushing gently on the small nub underneath his fingers as he rubbed it from side to side, leaning down to capture Weiss soft lips one last time before her body shuddered and twitched and her limit was finally hit.

Weiss couldn't believe how amazing it felt. For her, it always felt great, but what she was feeling now because of Jaune was completely new. It was so good that her knees buckled, and she began to fall. Jaune reacted quickly and grabbed the small of her back, pulling her close as he continued to rub against her clit and labia. He refused to stop until she was completely satisfied, until she was finished cumming. No words were uttered, and there was no scream; just a semi-loud whine and a few pants as Weiss' body convulsed slightly against him.

For close to a full minute, Weiss rode her orgasm, prolonged by Jaune's hand's continuous movements, and when she came down she felt almost as if the strings holding up her puppet body had been cut by sheer pleasure alone. It didn't help that Jaune kept gently running his fingers along the length of her now even more sensitive labia. Deep, slow breaths entered her lungs as she just leaned against him while her racing heart began to calm down and her mind got a chance to restart.

After a while, Jaune stopped his ministrations towards her slit, and a smile lit up Weiss' face. Satisfaction on a level she had never thought she'd feel was taking the place of every bad thing she had ever thought about. She was happy. Purely, unapologetically happy. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but in the moment, everything was perfect.

"Jaune, I love you so much..." she whispered quietly, and he only just heard her over the sound of the shower. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too, Snow Ang- ah!" Jaune's heart skipped a beat and he shivered as Weiss' hand gripped his cock gently.

"Mmm, it's your turn to feel good now, my handsome Knight..." the look in her eyes went from happy to lascivious in the span of only a few short seconds, leaving Jaune confused, though undeniably aroused. Was she just that eager to make him feel good? "I want to return the favor, and make you feel as good as you made me feel. Just relax, and close your eyes..." she reached over for the body-wash and lathered her hands up with a generous amount, and sent Jaune, what she hoped was, a sexy wink.

Her legs still felt a little wobbly, but, as long as she leaned on Jaune, Weiss found that she could stand. She had no problems using her own personal soap for Jaune, and as long as she didn't tell him how expensive it was she knew that he wouldn't mind either. Especially considering where she was about to apply it. Her eyes fell down to his waist, his erection still standing proud, and Weiss slowly reached down and grabbed it with her hand. Her grip was gentle and, as she could tell from the pleased exhale from Jaune, quite pleasurable. She gave his cock a slow, tentative stroke, going from his head, all the way down to the base, and then up to his head again. Her eyes turned upwards to Jaune's face, and a smile broke out across her visage as she happily noted that he had listened to her. His eyes were closed and his posture was relaxed for the moment, but as soon as Weiss moved her hand again there was a clear stiffening in his shoulder.

"Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." Weiss ordered him gently as her gentle grip tightened only slightly and she began to stroke Jaune's cock for 'real'. A low moan escaped his throat, and Weiss felt a swell of pride erupt in her chest as she let her gaze fall to the hard, warm shaft in her hand, the soap lathered all over it making her hand glide easier as she continued to caress it.

She brought her free hand up to Jaune's length too and gently started to massage his head with her index finger and thumb, taking delight in the sounds the action caused him to make. They were much louder than before, and she knew she was doing a fantastic job every time one slipped out of his mouth. The soap made it easier for her hand to glide smoothly down his shaft, and the sound that the soap added to the mix made it all the better.

A small drop of precum gathered at the tip, and Weiss took her thumb and pressed lightly against his urethra, earning even more precum, a groan of her name, and a curse she could really make out. She started focusing more on the head, and within moments Jaune's hands landed on either side of her head, gently taking two fistfuls of her hair. Weiss didn't mind, though, there was nothing else for him to do. That, and he really seemed to be relaxed. He wasn't pulling.

She felt him tug her slightly tighter against his chest, and Weiss felt no compulsion to _not_ press her body against the contours of his. When they were like this, both of them naked and completely in the moment, Weiss felt like she and Jaune fit together like two puzzle pieces. Their bodies seemingly conformed to one another's, and she found it made being pressed tightly against his broad, firm chest even better. She didn't forget about her _mission_ though, her hands were still gently working his shaft and head in a way that Jaune himself only could describe as loving. Her hands' movements were careful yet immensely pleasurable to him, and the smoothness of her palms only made the sensation better. He could feel her rub her cheek against his chest in time with her fingers' movements on his head, and despite the soap previously covering his manhood having run off, there was no resistance as her other hand glided up and down his shaft.

"W-Weiss..." Jaune breathed out, still keeping his eyes closed, his ears picking up the unmistakable sound of Weiss' sighing from below him. There was a build up inside him, his limit was getting closer and closer, and he hoped Weiss was ready for what was about to come. "I'm almost t-there…!"

His words did nothing but encourage the small heiress, her gentle pumping increasing in speed just so slightly while the two fingers toying with his head were replaced with an entire hand. Weiss' eyes, meanwhile, were locked on Jaune's pleasured expression, feeling pride welling inside her for being the one that made him feel so good. She could feel his large palms caress her wet hair as she brought him closer to his finish, and as his cock twitched in her grasp, Weiss stood up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on Jaune's lips, a kiss he happily returned even as his hips jerked forward against her soft hands.

"Weiss, I'm-!" Jaune couldn't finish the sentence, it just felt too damn good, and Weiss felt happy that he couldn't, making him speechless was always a pleasure. Whether that be while she was giving him pleasure, or when she was stunning him with her clothing and her makeup skills.

"It's okay, Jaune, cum for me..." he let out a gasp as he pulled her even closer still and he didn't even attempt hide his pleasure as it all streamed out into sentences that all ended up making no sense. Weiss' pace picked up, and she found she wanted this to end in a very spectacular manner. She wanted this to end in the most pleasurable orgasm of Jaune's life thus far, and she was trying her hardest to make it such.

It seemed that he had no qualms about following through on her order to cum, after all, he would never deny her what she wanted. In what seemed like a thunderous moment, he felt the familiar pressure die down instantly as his hips bucked forward, and Weiss let out a small, surprised, but still happy squeak as she saw his face contort into the best expressing so far. She looked down and watched as he came, shooting a few thick ropes of cum across the shower, and then as his entire body became loose and relaxed. It was odd seeing it all so suddenly wind down after being so tense just a few seconds ago, though Weiss imagined she had looked the same way when she came, and she couldn't help but wonder if Jaune had enjoyed watching her. She shook the thought out of her head for a moment and just rested it against his chest as the water continued to hit their bodies.

She felt his hands untangle from her hair, and she moved her hands up to his, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I... I love you, Jaune." No matter how many times she said it, would never tire of letting those words pass her lips.

"I-I love you too, Weiss..." Jaune replied, still a little breathless as he rested his forehead against hers, a pair of matching smiles quickly breaking out both their faces. This had been a completely new experience for both of them, but both Jaune and Weiss unanimously agreed that it had been an amazing one. An experience neither of them had anything against revisiting at another time. They had no idea for just how long they had stood together in the shower, their minds having been focused on something infinitely more important; namely each other. However, as Jaune's body relaxed further and his orgasm faded away completely, Weiss found that she really didn't want to have to let go off her Knight. They had shared something so magical together, and right now all she wanted to do was bathe in the afterglow.

It wasn't like Jaune had any objections towards this, though. He was more than happy to indulge his Snow Angel, enveloping her in a soft, warm embrace. One that Weiss adored more than anything. Because it made her feel safe and happy. Like nothing in the world was wrong. If she could, she would never let Jaune _not_ hug her like this—his strong arms creating a loving shield from all negative things in life and his head lightly resting on her own, his lips coming down to place kisses on the top of her head from time to time. It was where Weiss felt like she belonged.

She knew she didn't need 'protection' from anything, but she still wanted Jaune to embrace her like this forever. "I love you..." she said once again, her voice but a whisper against Jaune's chest, but she knew he would still hear it. He always did. "Thank you for being in my life, Jaune... thank you for existing..."

Jaune didn't know what to say to that. So instead of saying anything, he placed a kiss on Weiss' head and hugged her just a little bit tighter.

 **Omake:**

When they finally made their way out of the shower, the water had turned cold. Weiss knew she would have to pay dearly for this, Yang would most likely murder her a couple of times, but she had never imagined she and Jaune could actually empty her team's supply of hot water. That was a matter for another day, though, and Weiss was completely content ignoring it in favor of focusing on the feeling of Jaune's hands gently rubbing her scalp as he dried the roots of her hair. She sighed in pleasure and pushed her still naked and wet body against his.

After a while, her hair, unfortunately, dried up, but Weiss had no time to feel annoyed about it as Jaune turned his attention to her body instead, pulling her flush against his chest so he could easily run a towel down her back and over her, to him, absolutely bewitching behind. He just couldn't resist giving the cheeks a playful, yet still gentle squeeze as his hands found them, making Weiss let out an adorable yelp of surprise.

"J-Jaune!?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said with a laugh, and Weiss pushed her head into him a little bit harder than usual. She feared it was going to be a bit more like this from now on, but she didn't mind it. It was a nice change. If every so often they delighted in one another's bodies so what?

"D-dummy, at least give me a little bit of a warning next time." She mumbled, and Jaune promised to do so with a kiss, going back to actually drying her off. When he finished doing so, Weiss took the towel from him and hung it up on the heating rack, grabbing a dry one and focusing on Jaune, getting to know his body just a bit more. She made sure to take a few mental snapshots as she dried him off, sure that the next time they could do anything like this was somewhat far off. Neither of them had a lot of free time, but what free time Weiss did have was for sure going into spending more time with Jaune. That much she had decided.

There was just one thing that annoyed Weiss a little about this situation: They were going to have to do their schoolwork now. Their little act of heavenly procrastination has unfortunately ended, and the both of them knew it. Outside on her desk was a completely untouched paper that would quite possibly remain untouched for some time.

She finished drying Jaune off and the two of them untangled from one another, gathering their clothes from off the floor. They mentally prepared for the struggle ahead as Weiss opened the door to the bathroom with a sigh...

"Ice Queen! How ha- well _hellooooo there_ , Vomit Boy~!" Frozen mid step, Jaune and Weiss could only stare in stunned horror at the widely grinning Yang Xiao Long in front of them. It appeared the rest of Weiss' team had returned from their trip into Vale, along with Jaune's team too by proxy, and, as the two teens walked out from the bathroom, they were now met by a room full of people.

Now, nudity was not something new for anyone in either team RWBY or JNPR, but it was another thing to walk out from a bathroom completely naked, with still clearly damp hair, together with someone else. So you can't say that Weiss and Jaune didn't have at least _some_ reason to feel incredibly embarrassed and for them to quickly try to cover up as best they could with the clothes in their arms.

"Did you two enjoy your shower~?" Yang asked with the happiest tone Jaune had ever heard, the clear glee emanating from her doing nothing to lessen his embarrassment as he hastily pulled on his boxers, his hand shooting out to retrieve Weiss' panties from the clothing pile in her arms so she could also begin to cover up when her mind returned from wherever it had escaped to.

Blake couldn't help but look down onto the scene unfolding from her bed, the book in her hands being put on hold in favor of getting an eyeful of the admittedly funny drama beneath her. As well as an eyeful of Jaune Jr. before the owner of said body part covered himself up.

Weiss fumbled to catch the panties out of the air, trying her hardest to grasp them as they threatened to fall to the floor. "H-h-h-heyyyyy, guys... I -th-thought you were out w-watching a movie?" She said in the most nervous tone possible, stuttering, blushing and covering her chest after she had slipped her panties on.

"Well, uh, the movie ended like an hour ago, and we've been here for about forty minutes waiting for you to get out of the shower," Ruby explained quietly, blushing just as much as Jaune and Weiss currently were. Blake quietly chuckled as Weiss fully realized that they must have been in the shower for _far_ longer than they had thought.

"Yep, we just didn't expect someone else to come out with you~" Yang's grin, if it was even possible, grew even larger and more Yang-like, and a shudder passed through not only Jaune and Weiss, but everyone else present.

Jaune sucked in a sharp breath of air as he managed a look around the room for the first time. Trying their hardest to be quiet, but smiling widely and snickering nevertheless, his entire team watched their exchange with bright eyes. Pyrrha was nearly on the floor trying to hold back her laughter, losing all the precious oxygen on her lungs.

This situation, Jaune realized, was not one he wanted to be in. So he decided to eject, just like his dad had taught him to do whenever things got dicey. As soon as he was certain Weiss had her panties on and her chest was covered by her clothing pile, Jaune moved behind her and picked her up bridal style, leaving his own clothes in a heap on the floor. Then he ran for the hills with a spluttering Snow Angel in his arms.

Or, more specifically, he ran for his team's room with a spluttering Weiss in his arms as the room behind them fell apart and loud laughs followed them until the the door to team JNPR's room was firmly closed and locked.

Both Jaune and Weiss unanimously decided then and there that they would live in this room from now on, away from the rest of the world, and, more specifically, the newly loaded Yang Xiao Long.


End file.
